deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Fire Rodan
Rodan was left incapacitated by Godzilla's heat ray on Adonoa Island. In its unconscious state, the distant sound of a familiar chorus beckoned. The children of the ESP Research Institute recited the song of the ancient plant that crept on the shell of Baby Godzilla's ancient egg, and Rodan's power suddenly increased. Rodan became Fire Rodan. The newly charged pterosaur flew over the open sea, ever focusing on one goal: to reach its "brother" Baby Godzilla. Over the urban sprawls of Japan it soared, searching. Finally, it located Baby Godzilla, being transported via helicopter as bait for Godzilla. Rodan quickly annihilated the helicopter and caught the plummeting container, in which Baby Godzilla and his protector Azusa Gojo were being transported. Clumsily, Rodan pecked away at the container, attempting to reveal its contents. Mechagodzilla soon arrived, and the winged reptile turned its attention to this new foe. Rodan fired its uranium heat beam at its towering target. Mechagodzilla countered with a Mega Buster, but Garuda suddenly appeared. Rodan quickly sent the bulky jet crashing into a building, and its attention returned to Mechagodzilla. Its heat beam crashed into the mammoth mech, and Mechagodzilla countered with its plasma grenade and mega buster. Rodan rose from the attack and began to peck at Mechagodzilla's right eye, but the poor creature was soon repelled by the powerful plasma grenade. It appeared as though Fire Rodan was down for the count. Soon after, Mechagodzilla found itself gripped in battle with Godzilla. Mechagodzilla had gained the upper hand when it ruptured Godzilla's secondary brain, and Baby Godzilla quickly became distraught. It called out, and Rodan listened. It regained consciousness and began to flap and gain altitude. It didn't travel very far when it was shot down by Mechagodzilla's mega buster. In a last ditch effort to save Baby Godzilla, Rodan decided to assist its arch rival Godzilla. It landed on the paralyzed reptile and gave up its life energy to revive and enhance Godzilla's state. Among the dust and glimmering energy, Fire Rodan disappeared in a remarkable display of courage and selflessness. It's "brother" would be saved at any cost. Taken from Wikizilla Battle vs. Super Gyaos (by MrPacheco101) Deep within Monster Island, a herd of deer are grazing with a large, old stag watching out for danger. Suddenly, they hear a loud roar in the distance, growing louder and louder. Frightened, the deer stampede. Suddenly, Super Gyaos flyes over them and grabs the old stag, carrying him to a spot where no other predator will follow. Gyaos rips the the deer's stomach out, blood dripping down his mouth, and starts gorging. Because of competition from the other monsters on the island as well as the animal's migrations, he was unable to find good food in 2 months. Now that he has found the deer, he is enjoying himself. Unaware to him, he has attracted the unwanted attention of another monster.... Fire Rodan comes out his volcano, also starving. The migrations have also greatly affected him. He sees Gyaos feeding on the deer and decides to steal it. The two sky kings both meet and lock eyes. Neither are in the best condition for combat, but they are powered by their need to eat. With no food, they will die. They are willing to kill each other for food. The battle for the survival of the fittest is about to unfold. They both raise their wings to look bigger than they really are and roar as loudly as they can, hoping that one of them will run. Even though Rodan sees that Gyaos is way larger, he is still confident that he can take this meal. Rodan pretends that he is giving up and flys off while Gyaos begins to mock him. Gyaos returns to eating, unaware that Rodan is flying behind him. Rodan plows right into Gyaos' back, throwing him to the ground. Agitated, Gyaos also takes off, hoping to kill Rodan so that he may eat in peace. He chases the Pterosaur, catching up to him due to his faster flying speed. Rodan turns to try and do an attack, but Gyaos releases his gas, blinding Rodan. As Rodan tries to come to his senses, Gyaos flys behind him, bites him on his wing and throws Rodan to the ground. Rodan roars in terror and pain as he falls and he eventually hits the ground. Gyaos runs in and grabs Rodan by the neck, hurling him across the ground. Rodan fires his uranium heat beam at Gyaos' face, but he shakes off the pain. Gyaos fires his sonic beam and almost cuts Rodan in half. Badly injured, Rodan doesn't have the strenght to fight back. Gyaos prepare to fires another beam when suddenly, Rodan begins to absorb nearby animals. Fully healed, Rodan fires a an even more powerful uranium heat beam at Gyaos. Gyaos tries to shake it off, but is soon tackled to the ground by Rodan. Rodan then jumps on Gyaos and begins to peck him repeatly, until he has hit his jugular vein. Rodan roars in victory, and then begins to eat his dead opponent. Winner: Fire Rodan Expert's Opinion Even though Super Gyaos' larger size and faster flying speed gave him an edge, Rodan's ability to heal himself meant he could take continued punishment before laying the final blow. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Giants Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites